Percy Jackson AU: Shower Songs
by bellamyvevo
Summary: Percy's a terrible neighbour who sings very loudly, and Annabeth can't stand it. They meet, and things get pretty intense.


a/n: hey guys! another percabeth AU. enjoy.

disclaimer: me no own.

Annabeth Chase couldn't be angrier anymore than she already is. Her neighbour wouldn't shut the hell up.

She was sitting on her bed typing a draft for her college homework at midnight, and her neighbour just feels the need to sing in the shower. Then again, Annabeth Chase just moved into this side of the neighbourhood two days ago. She doesn't know her neighbours at all.

"Shut the hell up," she yells, knowing the walls between her neighbour's shower and her room are so freaking thin.

Her neighbour pauses for a moment, and Annabeth is happy.

But then, two seconds later, it starts again. And it's not that the song wasn't catchy. Hell, the song is catchy. Her neighbour, definitely a he, is belting to the song Blank Space. He just doesn't sing it in tune at all.

This time though, he's singing much louder.

It annoys the hell out of Annabeth, but five minutes later, he stops. Annabeth can tell that it's because he's done showering. She also realises it's 12:30AM - time for her to sleep. She shuts her laptop and curses under her breath. That homework would definitely be rushed.

She hears his singing again the next day. And, the same thing happens. She shouts louder and adds in a few curse words at him.

He chuckles it off, and continues singing.

"I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name," he sings totally off.

This time though, Annabeth can't take it.

Her assignment is due in two days, and she can't juggle college and her job if her neighbour's going to be like this.

After she hears his toilet door shut, she knows he's definitely out. She goes out of her apartment and knock on his door. She doesn't care that it's twelve midnight, she knows he's awake.

*  
A lady in her late forties answers the door, and Annabeth is truly surprised.

"I'm here because my neighbour, who is evidently you, is belting to Blank Space. I honestly swear that I think it's a guy's voice and I can't comprehend this," Annabeth says quickly.

"That would probably be my son, I'm sorry hun, I'll tell him to quieten down," she says and then she she yells, "Percy! Come here."

Sally Jackson, introduces herself to Annabeth Chase while waiting for Percy to come.

When Percy's there, Annabeth Chase is honestly surprised. For one thing, she didn't expect her neighbour to be standing in front of her topless.

"Stop singing so loudly," she tells him with a straight face.

Percy comprehends this before laughing - yes, laughing.

Sally Jackson quickly slips behind, letting the two young adults talk.

Percy stops laughing and eventually apologises to Annabeth.

"I don't think we've formally met, I'm Percy."

"Annabeth Chase."

"Well, Annabeth, where are you in life now?"

As they start talking, Percy shifts Annabeth into his living room.

"I'm in my second year of college in NYU. I stayed in the dorm for year 1, and now I've got this apartment temporarily," Annabeth tells him.

Percy perked up when he heard NYU, "I'm from NYU too! I'm studying marine biology. Year 2 too."

"I'm in architecture," she tells him proudly.

"Wait, you rented this apartment? For how long?"

"Probably six months tops. It's quite expensive. Studying full time and working during the weekends and after classes are really tiring."

Percy nods his head. Of course he wouldn't understand. He lives opposite the school, and has always been living in that apartment anyways.

"I'll see you soon, Percy Jackson. In the mean time, I have school tomorrow morning," Annabeth says as she leaves his apartment.

They meet up regularly, in fact. Classes normally start the same time, so they decide to walk to school together. And after school, Percy either waits for Annabeth or vice versa. Annabeth decides that working on weekdays after school is too tiring for her, and she only works on weekends. She also stops living in the apartment next to Percy.

Percy and Annabeth get closer than ever because Sally lets Annabeth stay at her house. They have a spare room anyways. The only thing Annabeth does to "pay her rent" is by buying the family groceries. There's not much to buy most of the time, and Percy always follows her.

For the whole two more years in college, Annabeth lives with Percy's family. She likes it there, in fact. Family game night on Friday's make her laugh so hard as Sally and her team up against Paul and Percy.

By the end of her fourth year in college, Annabeth wonders what her life would be like once she graduates. She's realised that she's grown so close to the Jacksons and the thought of returning home to San Francisco is weird.

Annabeth Chase also realises that she doesn't treat Percy Jackson as a friend. He's like a best friend. Except, after growing so much closer to him, she feels that she actually likes that goof ball.

"What do you think will happen once we graduate college?" Annabeth asks Percy as they sit on his bed reflecting about anything.

Annabeth loves the comfort she has with Percy. It's as though she can tell him anything and everything.

"Nothing much would change," Percy nonchantly replied.

Annabeth stared at him in shock. Was her presence in his household really nothing?

"What? I thought we were... good friends... and maybe even best friends. But you just treat me as though I truly rented this place?"

That was when it hit Percy.

"You're moving out?" Percy asked in shock.

"Of course I'm moving out," Annabeth gave him a dead look.

"W-why?"

"This home - as homely as it is to me, isn't where I belong," she tells him slowly and softly.

She wants to say this is her home, and that it's where she belongs - but Annabeth Chase couldn't find her voice.

"B-but, I thought you were just going to get a job somewhere near. I-I thought you were going to stay here..." Percy trails off.

"Stay here forever?" Annabeth's shocked, "Percy, you're going to get married one day. Hell, you don't even have a girlfriend yet, but you are going to. What am I suppose to do when you get a girlfriend or when I get a boyfriend?"

"I didn't think that far, I'm sorry Annabeth," he tells her.

Percy wants to scream to her that he bloody loves her, but he can't. He doesn't know how to face being rejected by Annabeth Chase. He doesn't want to be rejected by her. That's why they're best friends.

"We're going to stay best friends," he tells her.

"I might be in San Francisco."

"We'll skype everyday."

"That's what everyone says, but it doesn't happen."

"Then, be my girlfriend, Chase." He says it so fast, even Percy's shocked he said it. It was totally out of the blue, and he didn't expect it to happen.

"Did I just," Percy can't believe he said that. He stands there in shock.

"Okay," Annabeth tells him.

"What?" He's totally in shock.

"I'll be your girlfriend, Jackson."

And they hug it out. Because they finally got together.

"Seems like I'll be staying right by your side," Annabeth tells him as she kisses him on the lips after their graduation.

"Y-yeah, you are," Percy smiles.

"Imagine how things would be so different if I didn't sing so loudly in the shower," Percy laughs.

Annabeth hits him, but she's silently agreeing.

hohoho, aren't they cute. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


End file.
